As a lithographic technology of a semiconductor device, a method using directed self-assembly (DSA) has been proposed. By using the DSA technology, microscopic patterns can be formed.
However, with a conventional method using the DSA technology, only one type of a pattern such as only a line-and-space (L/S) pattern or only a hole pattern can be formed by a single DSA process. For this reason, it is difficult to form patterns efficiently.
Therefore, a pattern formation method whereby patterns can be formed efficiently is desired.